Ki Awareness
Ki Awareness: The Sense Ki and Sense Alignment powers are always active on a character, unless they wish it not to be. This means that if something occurs while they're offline--such as a Deathmatch, or a large battle--they still sensed it, as long as their Sense Ki roll has a base of 100% chance (requiring level five, normally). This also means that anytime you have a Lock on another character in a fight, anytime that person's powerlevel changes, you'd know about it. If you have a lock on someone in battle, you can request for them to tell you their Powerlevel, and they must do so, and it does not take an action for them to gain this knowledge. Notes: * In game terms, sensing someone's powerlevel does not give you a number--that's what Scouters are for. Thus, though someone would tell you their powerlevel is 345645, you don't *know* that; your character would sense the strength of their powerlevel relative to their own. If you sense someone at 100k, and you have a powerlevel of 50k, you know that their aura is about two times that of yours. Similarly, if you sensed someone with a 25k powerlevel, you'd know their aura is about half that of yours. If someone was sensed at 58k, you'd know they're a little bit stronger than you. If you sensed someone at 500k, your character might very well be afraid of them, because their aura is many times over that of your own. Note that you must tell someone what your powerlevel is, you can't describe it as 'weak' or 'strong'; if their powerlevel was weak as well, you wouldn't seem weak to them, you'd seem about as strong as they are. * If someone has sensed your aura before, they can always detect that you're the same person you were before. Your aura never changes, only the strength of your aura does as you grow. If someone has sensed you before, and you're using a different alias than your normal one, you *must* tell them who you really are. Power Name: Sense Ki Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: None UPR: Preround; 1/10 IRL minutes Description: You can detect Ki traces across the planet you're on. This has a base chance of 50%, +10% per level, including level 1. If you fail this roll, you do not realize you failed, and you can only sense once every 10 IRL minutes. You can also use this power to lock onto an opponent's Ki signature, making it easer to anticipate their attacks as they move in battle. You roll your Ki Sense at the beginning of the round (as a preround action), and if you succeed you gain +1 to all Strikes and Dodges for that round. You can do this at the start of every round, but the bonus can not go above +10. If you fail to sense them you lose one lock on them, giving you -1 Strike and Dodge. It is possible to have a negative from this power, by gaining a false reading of their Ki, so use it wisely. Example: If Veginar succesfully locks onto his opponent for the first three rounds, he has +3 strike and dodge. If he fails his roll in the fourth round it is lowered to +2 strike and dodge. Power Name: Sense Alignment (Add-On to Sense Ki) Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: N/A UPR: Same as Sense Ki Power Description: Whenever you sense someone's ki, you also are able to detect what alignment they are. You gain +1 to strike and dodge if they are of an alignment opposite of you. This works for any good alignment against any evil alignment. Neutral receives no bonus against any particularly alignment, and vice versa. Power Name: Suppress Power Level Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: None UPR: Preround Description: Using this power, you can lower your aura to deceive your foes, or minimize your ki usage, making it more efficient. As a preround action only, you can lower your powerlevel by 10% per level, to a maximum of 99% power level reduction at level ten. When suppressing your power level, you receive of effects per 10% suppression you use: -10% Ki used, -10% Damage dealt, -1 to all Strikes and Dodges. These are applied after everything: Damage multipliers, Cost increases/reductions, MA's checking to see if they get a free discharge. It is always the last effect applied. 40% Suppression Template: Dealt*.6 Cost*.6 Strike/Dodge-6 Notes: * You can not use this power and Increase Power Level at the same time. Power Name: Hide Power Level Level: 3 Type: Two Cost: None UPR: Preround Description: With this power, you can mask your powerlevel from people's attempts to sense you. When someone rolls a Ki Sense roll and you're hiding your powerlevel, apply a negative to their roll of 30%, +5% per level, including level 1. So at level 6, you would subtract 60% from their roll; if their roll becomes a negative from this reduction, they fail to sense you. However, even if they successfully sense you, no one can determine your Path as long as you continue using this power. You can only use this power if you are not spending Ki in any way (including for flying). Notes: * You can use this power in combat, however if you use Ki in any way during the round, anyone in the combat gets a chance to automatically lock onto you. * You can not use Hide Power Level and Increase Power Level at the same time. * This power affects Scouters and Androids and stacks with bonuses from other effects, such as a Dwelling's Scouter Jamming or the unique Enhanced Awareness. Power Name: Transfer Power Level: X Type: Two Cost: 10 or 25 Ki/level UPR: Once per action Description: You can transfer some of your Ki to another being, as long as you can sense or touch them. If you're only able to sense the person, you can transfer up to 10 Ki per level you have in an action. If you are physically touching them, this goes up to 25 Ki per level. This Ki is directly transferred from you to them, meaning you lose as much Ki as you give to them. Power Name: Increase Power Level Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 4 End per level UPR: Preround Description: You can use this power to greatly increase your fighting power. Whatever way you choose to roleplay this power, it should be dramatic and clearly noticeable. For every 4 End spent on this power as a preround action, you gain +1 to all Strikes and Dodges made during the round. This also increases your sensed powerlevel, increasing it by 5% per 4 End spent. All attempts to sense or scout your character automatically succeed while using this power. You can spend a maximum of 4 End per level. Though it's best to use this power as a preround action, you can still use it during the round. For every 5% raised, it will take one action. If you wanted to raise your power 20% in battle, then it is going to take 4 actions to do so. You cannot go over the % limit in this fashion, however. Notes: * You can not use this power and Hide Power Level at the same time. * You can not use this power and Suppress Power Level at the same time. Power Name: Universal Awareness Level: Z Type: Two Cost: None UPR: Preround; 1/10 IRL minutes Description: Your ability to sense Ki signatures can now extend beyond the planet you're on, across huge distances. You can now sense up to 1 Lightyear away for every level you possess. However, it is harder to sense beings further away. For each Lightyear away your target is you gain -5%. Category:Powers